


I Promise

by UchiHime



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiHime/pseuds/UchiHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promise I will once we get out of here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

It was easy to measure time by the incessant tick-tocking of the grandfather clock right outside the cell. They’d been trapped there for fifty-two hours, twenty-eight minutes, and seventeen…eighteen…nineteen seconds.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The cell was eight feet by eleven feet. It had cement walls on all sides with a door that had barred window. The only thing visible outside the window was that godforsaken clock.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The door to the cell was never opened. Two loaves of sliced bread had been squeezed through the bars thirty-six hours and forty-eight minutes ago. The bread had gotten completely smashed in the process. Two bottles of water were pushed through the window every six hours. The bread was fresh. The water bottles were sealed. Despite their initial hesitance, they’d eaten meal, moderating the amount of bread they ate because they didn’t know how long they would be here.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

They anger and frustration at their situation had dwindled out hours ago, being replaced by resignation but not helplessness or hopelessness. They passed the time by talking to keep each other sane.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

“I found Clooney when he was barely more than a puppy,” Morgan said. “He was a stray. Some kids in the neighborhood was shooting him with a BB gun. When I tried to help him, he ran away from me. A week later, a some bigger kids were picking the the kids that had been shooting at him. Clooney came out of nowhere and tried to defend them, even though they’d hurt him. One of the bigger kids kicked him clean across the street. I went over and put an end to the whole situation. Then took Clooney to the vet. Poor Cloon was used to cruelty. He equated it with love. It took forever to get that dog to trust me, just because I was nice to him.”

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

“I never had a pet,” Spencer said. When he spoke, his lungs rattled in a dangerous way. A death rattle it would have been called in the old days. It would have meant there was nothing that could save him. “Dogs hated me. I didn’t like cats. Fish died to quickly to get attached to. Mom didn’t like rodents.” He broke off with a loud, painful cough. “I was okay with no pet. I didn’t want something I had to take care of all the time.”

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The cell was cold. The only warmth they got was from huddling together. Spencer huffed and wheezed with every breath his took. Derek tried to keep him distracted from their situation with conversation. “It’s just a matter of time,” he said. “The team will find us soon.”

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

“Derek,” Spencer said after another bout of painful coughing, “Listen to me. My mother. I write her a letter everyday. I tell her about our job. About the team. Our adventures. She likes those letters. I don’t ever want her to stop getting them. She loves hearing about our work. I want you to write to her. Write her a letter. Tell her stuff. Tell about our job. Tell her about the team. Write her a letter, for me. Tell her I was brave. Tell her I was a hero. And tell her…”

Tick. Tock. Tick Tock.

Spencer coughed again. There was blood on his hand when he pulled it away from his mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes. “Tell her how much I loved you. I should have told her long ago. Please make sure she knows.”

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Spencer hated that damn clock. He wished he could drown it out, but he was half convinced the sound only existed in his head. Derek pulled him tighter in his arms. “You can tell her all of this yourself, Pretty Boy.”

Tick. Tock.

“I want you to tell her. Promise me you’ll tell her. Please.”

Tick. Tock. Tick.

“Alright. I promise you I will once we get out of here.”


End file.
